


An Unexpected Encounter

by rei_c



Series: Stiles Stilinski: Vongola Sky [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Sky Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Stiles is six hours into a meeting with three of the family's lawyers when there's a knock on the door. At first, he's grateful for the interruption.





	An Unexpected Encounter

Hour six of Stiles' meeting with three of the family's lawyers has just started when there's a knock on the door. Stiles has a headache; he's been trying to wrap his head around the Vongola's treaty with the Camorra on top of trying to come to terms with the fact that they even _have_ a treaty in the first place and the interruption is heaven-sent, it truly is. 

"Oh, thank god," he mutters, rubbing his forehead before straightening up and calling out, "Come in!" 

One of the household staff peeks her head in, says, "Sorry to disturb you, Vongola, but there's something you need to come take care of." 

The senior lawyer stiffens, probably at the idea that Stiles _needs_ to do anything, but Stiles holds up his hand to silence the outburst before it happens. His head is throbbing and his patience has been stretched to the limit; apparently the lawyer can read this on Stiles' face because he subsides, though not happily. 

"Excuse me," Stiles says, getting up. "I'll try and return as fast as I can." He leaves the room, waits until the door closes before he says, "I don't even care what's happening, that's how glad I am you came to break me free of that," gesturing back at the meeting room he just walked out of. The servant smiles, looks like she's holding back a laugh, and Stiles narrows his eyes. "I haven't seen you here before. You're not -- are you Varia?" 

"Lightning, Vongola," she says, inclining her head in what Stiles thinks is respect at the fact he called her out. "Xanxus has a squad rotating in and out of headquarters every two weeks; my squad moved in yesterday and we haven't crossed paths yet. I -- boss didn't say you were trained." 

Stiles looks at her; she pales, a little, at the close scrutiny. "Not trained well enough," he finally says. "Where's the emergency?" 

The lightning ducks her head, says, "This way, if you please, Vongola," and takes off down the hallway. 

\--

She leads Stiles to a room in the dungeons: two guards are posted in front of the door, both of them blank-faced. Most of the other rooms in the dungeons have small windows in the door so anyone can peek in and see who's being held and what condition they're in -- but not this one. It makes Stiles frown. "Did the Ninth want me to handle this?" he asks. 

"We didn't take this to the Ninth," the lightning says. "He says he came for you." 

"He?" Stiles asks, but shakes his head, says, "Someone should probably let Coyote know what's going on if he doesn't already. Thank you," and he gestures for one of the guards to open the door. Stiles peers in, blinks, groans.

"You're a hard man to track down," Peter Hale says. 

Stiles lets out a breath, tilts his head back just long enough to pray for his headache to go away. "What the fuck are you doing here, Peter." 

Peter clicks his tongue, shakes his head in mock disappointment. "Come now, Stiles," he says. "You're the smart one. What do _you_ think I'm doing here?" 

"I'm so over this shit," Stiles says. He tells one of the guards, "Let Coyote do whatever he wants. Throw him out, use him for target practice, kill him, I don't give a fuck," and turns to walk away. 

"I knew your mother," Peter calls out. Stiles stops where he is. "Before the fire, before she died. She was a beautiful woman, Stiles, and you look more and more like her with every passing day." 

Stiles turns around, says, "Get to the point, Peter." 

"I followed the flight plan your plane filed in California," Peter says. "After I got here, I asked around, heard all these stories about Signorina Claudia's son come home to take her place in the famiglia. Eavesdropped, a little, and heard about the gorgeous flame Claudia's son possesses, how his looks might remind everyone of her but really he's like Ottavo Daniela, isn't he, with the way he draws people in, with the way he feels when he lets loose, with the way he's learning everyone in the famiglia, not just the upper echelons." Peter moves closer and Stiles holds up a hand to stop the guards from interfering. "Heard you're looking for guardians, Stiles, because you only brought one with you from America, a doe-eyed blonde _lupa_ who isn't even active. What the hell is everyone talking about?" 

"I'd wager you have some guesses," Stiles says. "So stop fucking around and _get to the point_." 

Peter hums, comes to a stop in front of Stiles. "I want in," he says. 

Stiles gives Peter a sharp-edged smile full of teeth and doesn't hold his flame back from flaring his eyes orange. "No," Stiles says. "I don't trust you." 

"You killed the Argents," Peter says, "all of them in Beacon Hills, even your best friend's girlfriend. And the rest of the family's been getting picked off, group at a time, in increasingly improbable ways. I owe you more than just my gratitude for that, Stiles."

"You owe me nothing," Stiles says. "I killed them before they could kill me, and the rest are only dying because they broke a treaty out of ignorance." 

Peter smiles, asks, "Do you know how refreshing it is to find someone willing to make the first strike?" The smile falls, then, and something hard and unyielding blooms to life in Peter's eyes. "There's nothing for me in Beacon Hills except a weak pack led by a nephew who's already made it quite clear I'm not welcome and a house offering only ashes and memories. I owe you, Stiles. Put me to use." 

Footsteps from down the hallway and Coyote, a moment later, stops at Stiles' right hand. "Decimo," Coyote says. "They said you wanted me to deal with something?" 

Stiles holds Peter's gaze, finally says, "Just wanted you to be aware that we've had some security breaches." He can feel Coyote's flame shiver in anger -- and Stiles grins. "This is Peter Hale, former alpha werewolf. Once you've finished his interrogation, please send him to the Varia. I'll warn Xanxus he's coming." 

"And what, precisely," Coyote asks, "will he be doing with the Varia?" 

"Learning some humility," Stiles says, before turning and leaving.


End file.
